


Beyond the Bottle

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [1]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drunk Campbell, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masters is Worried, Overdose, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell has to deal with an unwanted visitor, one thing leads to another and Bill finds him collapsed on the floor.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Kudos: 4





	1. Not My Son!

Campbell sat up from his slumped position on the sofa when he heard a knock on the door. It was far too early for Bill to be getting home and he had a key. Campbell looks out of the window and sees someone that he never thought he would, dunking his head before they spot him as well. “How?” Campbell whispers to himself as the person knocks on the door again. “Please go away.” He whispers, trying to crawl and reach the phone. “Campbell I know you are in.” The man says, Campbell sighs getting up and moving over to the door. “Dad?” Campbell says as the door opens. “Hello son. Are you going to let me in?” Campbell looks around the house before moving aside. “I don’t know if Bill would like you being here.” Campbell tells his dad, who moves to sit on the sofa. “Well let’s make sure he doesn’t find out. So you are... dating this Bill? You’re a uh homosexual now?” Campbell could feel the disgust in his dad’s voice as he said that. “Me and Bill love each other, it isn’t any different to you and mum.” Campbell’s dad grimaces, looking away from his son. “It’s not right. Two men.” Campbell frowns, looking to the floor. “Is there a reason you are here?” He asks, keeping his back against the wall, keeping a distance from his father. 

“Fergus can you get me some things?” Campbell is sat on the floor by the phone, his dad had left about an hour ago but he couldn’t move. “I need some alcohol, as much as you can find. Bill doesn’t seem to have any. Or any that I can find?” One of Campbell’s hands moves to his stomach, lifting his shirt a little to look at the damage. “Fuck you dad.” He groans, putting the phone down. There were a few red marks on his stomach and side although most of the damage would be on his back; it was hidden there, according to his so-called dad. “Campbell!” He looks over to Fergus knocking on the window, holding a bag in the other. Campbell pulls himself up and grabs the bag from through the window. “Thanks Fergus.” He forces a smile on his face. “Don’t drink too much.” Fergus warns before leaving. Campbell moves back over to his spot on the floor by the phone and opens the bag, he looks through it quickly before grabbing a can of beer, popping it open. “I can’t promise that.” He says to himself, answering Fergus’ previous statement. He brings the can to his lips, swallowing the bitter liquid quickly as if it was a race against the bad thoughts. 

He is about 3 cans in when it has become boring, the alcohol wasn’t fixing the pain his father caused him, it hadn’t silenced the voices repeating the slurs that were shouted at him whilst he was beaten. “This isn’t fun anymore.” Campbell groans, swirling the beer around in the half empty can before standing up. “Ah ha.” He says to himself noticing his pills on the side. “Let’s add a few uppers to the mix.” He twists the cap, pouring a few in his hand, and then a few more. “To bad parenting.” He shouts, chucking the pills in his mouth before washing it down with beer. He looks to the clock as he downs the rest of the beer, starting to make his way to the sofa. “Bill will be home soon.” He groans, eyes closing as he collapses on the floor. Bill will be home soon. He thinks as he gives up trying to drag himself up onto the sofa and settles for the floor as it was less effort. “‘Maybe this’ll kill me.” Were his last words before blacking out. 


	2. Stay With Me

“Campbell, Virginia has come for dinner, so we can finish some work. Sorry it was a- Campbell!” Bill runs over to Campbell who has collapsed on the floor. “Virginia, call an ambulance!” He calls out, cradling Campbell in his arms. “What should I tell them?” She asks, Bill looks around at the mess and then spots the open medication bottle. “Oh God! Campbell, you should’ve called. I think he overdosed on his pills. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have left them on the side like that.” Bill starts panicking, brushing the hair out of Campbell’s face. He can hear Virginia on the phone as Campbell starts to choke on something, eyes lidded but open. “Bill put him on his side.” Bill knew this, he knew what to do but he just froze. Virginia pats Bill on the back. “Bill, on his side.” Bill rolls the boy on his side, rubbing his back. Campbell starts to cry and freak out. “Bill, I’m sorry. I-” He starts choking again. “Campbell it’s alright. Don’t talk alright. We’ve got you.” Campbell closes his eyes again. “Campbell stay with me.” Bill’s voice is shaky. “Bill they will be here soon, is he still awake?” Virginia asks, still on the phone. “He’s slipping in and out.” 

“I was gone at work, I didn’t know what happened until I got back.” Bill says to the paramedic. “I don’t know when it happened, I left around 10am but he ate his lunch so it had to be between 2 and 5.” Bill takes a shaky breath watching as they lift Campbell into the ambulance. “I’ll drive behind you.” Virginia says, getting into her car. “Fergus.” Campbell groans, watching Bill get in the back with him. “What was that buddy?” Bill takes a hold of Campbell’s hand. “Fergus.” He whimpers, head rolling to look at Bill. “Did Fergus give you the alcohol?” Campbell nods the best he can. “Did you ask him?” Campbell nods again, eyes closing again. “Campbell.” Bill brushes a thumb over Campbell's hand. “He’ll be like this for a while. The fact he has woken up means it isn’t as bad as it could’ve been. What pills is he on?” The paramedic asks, taking some notes. “He’s on a few different ones, mainly mood stabilizers. He's a manic depressive.” The paramedic nods, looking up. “Whose Fergus?” Bill looks to Campbell, brushing his hair out of his face. “One of his friends from the asylum. He’s out now. Oh Campbell why did you do this bud?” The paramedic watches Bill carefully. “Just one more question. What is your relationship with Campbell?” Bill swallows, looking up from Campbell. “Uh, I’m his carer.” Bill says, stroking Campbell’s hair lightly. 

“Do you know anything?” Virginia comes back in a little while later. “They said that it was good that he was waking up, even if it was for a few seconds. He’s on an IV drip.” Bill says, looking to Campbell on the bed. “Could you go into my office and call Fergus. His number is in my phonebook. He might know more about what happened.” Virginia nods, rubbing Bill’s back. “He’ll be okay.” She comforts before walking off. “Dad.” Campbell says, head dropping to the side and to Bill. “No it’s Bill, you are in the hospital.” Campbell’s head moves back to the centre. “Dad.” His hand hits the side of the bed. “Bill, can I talk to you outside?” The doctor says and he nods, kissing Campbell’s hand. “I’ll be back soon.” Bill leaves the room, leaning against the wall. “We’ve noticed that there is some quite new bruising on Campbell’s back and sides. Do you know how that might have happened?” It all hits Bill at once. “His dad! God I should’ve known. His dad must’ve found out where we lived, he used to hit Campbell.” The doctor nods, looking through his file. “And you're his… carer?” Bill nods, waving to Campbell through the glass. “Okay, well he will be fine. Just needs to stay on the IV for a few more hours. We can give some medicine cap locks if you think he will do this again. They work on a timer basis.” Bill nods, half listening to the doctor. 

“Good news… ish. Fergus came round with the alcohol at 4:30, he must’ve only been unconscious for, at the longest, 20 minutes.” Virginia said, sitting next to Bill who was sat by Campbell in the bed. “I thought if I took more it would help.” Campbell says, voice croaky. “Did your dad hit you?” Bill asks, lifting his shirt to see the bruising that the doctor was talking about. “He said that I’m not his son anymore. That I’m disgusting for loving you.” Campbell sobs, reaching out for Bill’s hand. “It’s okay. Shh, I’m here.” Bill soothes. “His loss, you’re great Campbell.” Virginia adds, smiling lightly. “I like you.” Campbell tells her, nodding his head in her direction. “You didn’t take them because you wanted to kill yourself though, it was accidental?” Bill asks, thinking about what the doctor had told him. “I don’t know, there was a moment where I thought that maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing if I died.” Bill swallows, lip quivering and eyes closing for a second. “Campbell.” He chokes out. “But now I didn’t... I am happy. I am happy that I’m alive because I would miss you Bill and your cocoa.” Bill smiles, squeezing Campbell’s hand. “I would miss you too bud. I’m glad my cocoa is that good.” He chuckles lightly, Virginia smiling too. 


	3. New Normal

“Right look at me.” Bill waves his eyes in front of the tired boy’s face as he sits in the back of Virginia’s car, Bill standing outside. Campbell looks over to Bill. “We’re home.” He says, Bill smiles. “Yes we are home. Now listen.” Campbell shuffles a little to be closer to Bill. “Virginia is going to stay with us for a night or two. Help out with you.” Campbell shakes his head, seemingly offended. “But you can handle me.” Bill waves his hand in front of Campbell’s face, catching his attention again. “Listen. She is going to be sleeping on the sofa and will stay with you during the day whilst I’m at work until you are better.” Campbell pouts. “I’m fine now.” He mumbles, tapping at the back of Bill’s hand that sat next to him. “Campbell, this is what’s going to happen. I also talked to Fergus and told him that I didn’t like you drinking alcohol if I wasn’t there.” Campbell sighs, slumping in the seat. “Now he won’t wanna be my friend.” He grumbles. “Alright, calm.” Bill turned his hand so that it held Campbell. “We are going to go in and have a late dinner. And talk through a schedule. Is that okay?” Campbell looks back over to Bill. “Can I have some cocoa?” Bill sighs, a smile forming on his face. “I’ll make you some cocoa.”

“Can you go get your notebook and bring a few different coloured pens.” Bill tells Campbell, moving the plates over to the sink. “I can sort those out Bill.” Virginia suggests. “It’s okay, he will be a while; first he’s got to pick a notebook and then what colours he wants. Thanks for doing this.” Bill says, starting to wash up. “I don’t mind at all. The kids are with their dad at the moment, I needed a distraction from the empty house. I will put the kettle on though, will Campbell want tea?” She asks, Bill turns and points to the cupboard behind him. “He’ll want a cocoa. It’s in there. It’s my secret recipe.” Bill winks as Virginia opens the cupboard and sees the branded tub. “Ahh I see.” She smiles, scooping a few spoons into a mug. “If you put a scoop of Ovaltine in with it. Helps him sleep.” Bill lifts a finger to his lips as Campbell comes back, Virginia hiding the tubs back in the cupboard. “I’ve decided on my Yellow notebook and my blue, orange and purple pen.” Campbell drops the stuff on the kitchen table, looking at Virginia. “Are you making cocoa? Bill told you his secret recipe.” Campbell asks, looking at Bill shocked. “Well if I’m going to be staying with you during the day, I need to know how to make the cocoa.” Virginia answers, sitting down next to Campbell. “There you go. Does it taste right?” Campbell takes a sip and nods. “Perfect!”

“Okay so do you remember what the colours mean?” Bill asks after they had sketched up a routine.” Campbell looks down at the schedule in his notebook. “Blue is stuff that I do with you. Orange is stuff that I do by myself and Purple is stuff that I do with Virginia.” Campbell looks down at the paper before looking at the clock. “This says that I should be asleep now.” Campbell points out, lifting the bit of paper up and showing it to Bill. “It’s a little different tonight. But yes normally you’d be asleep now.” Campbell slumps, resting his forehead on the table. “Can I go to sleep now?” He asks, drinking the last bit of his cocoa. “Make sure to brush your teeth before putting your pyjamas on. I’ll stick these on to the fridge and then come to bed soon okay?” Campbell nods, hugging Bill. “Thank you for concentrating on this.” Bill says, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Don’t wait for me to go to sleep okay?” Campbell nods, walking over to the bathroom. “Night Virginia.” He turns around to say before going to brush his teeth. 

“And how are you doing?” Virginia asks, watching Bill go to the locked cupboard and pour himself some whiskey before locking it again. “It’s like we are back at square one.” Bill shrugs, taking a sip from the glass, sitting opposite Virginia. “It took so long for him to feel settled, so long to forget about what his father thought and now he has to work through that all over again.” She places a hand on his. “He’s going to bounce back. Just a bump in the road.” Bill nods, waving to Campbell as he sneaks into the bedroom. “And all this…” He motions to the routines and locked pill bottles and the sticker chart stuck on the fridge. “It’s like he’s a kid. This is the kind of stuff you do with kids.” Bill sighs, downing the rest of his whiskey. “It’s just steps to get him better. It’s not going to go on forever. He’s just a little more vulnerable right now, he needs this sort of stuff to get his confidence back. You are still his partner and he is yours. This doesn’t change any of that love you have. If anything. It proves it.” Virginia tells him, leaning back on her chair a little. “I suggest we all go to bed. He needs you but you also need him.” Virginia gets up, patting Bill’s back before setting up the sofa into a bed. “Thanks.” Bill tells her softly, washing his glass up and joining his Campbell. 


	4. Day in the Life of Campbell Bain

“Morning.” Campbell mutters sleepy as he rolls over to rest his face in Bill’s neck. Bill moves his hand to Campbell’s back, rubbing it lightly. “Good morning.” He says back, kissing Cambell’s forehead. “What time is it?” He groans, closing his eyes again. “Coming up to half 8.” Bill answers him, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. “I’m going to take a shower. When I get out it’s your turn. Don’t fall back asleep okay?” Campbell nods, kissing Bill’s neck before the man gets up out of bed. Campbell rolls onto his front and nuzzles back into the pillow. “Campbell don’t go back to sleep.” Bill calls out making the boy groan and roll back onto his back. He hears the shower turn on, pulling himself up and out of bed. “Oh morning Campbell.” Virginia says, somehow already dressed and the sofa turned back into a sofa. “Bill is in the shower.” Campbell says, sitting down next to her. “He said I couldn’t go back to sleep so I came in here. What’s on the TV?” He grabs the remote turning the TV on. “Oh cool, Ducktales!” He slumps back onto the sofa, quickly becoming engrossed in the show. 

“Campbell, your turn to shower.” Bill comes out, tying his bow tie. “But Scrooge is about to save Mrs. Beakley from the vikings.” He complains, only looking away from the TV for a second. “Campbell, should we take a look at the routine on the fridge?” Bill says, Campbell shakes his head, watching the show intently. “I’ve seen this one, there is only two minutes left.” Virginia says filling the coffee maker. “My kids love Ducktales. Seen basically every episode. Coffee?” Bill nods, watching Campbell. He sits up when the credits start rolling. “Scrooge is so cool.” He says. “Campbell, shower please.” Campbell sighs getting up and walking to the bathroom. “What time were you up this morning?” Bill asks Virginia who is making some coffee. “Still fixed on the school routine, get up at 7 every morning.” She pours the coffee into two of the mugs before passing one to Bill. “Don’t let him off again, we need to stick to the routine.” Bill tells Virginia, looking at the routine. “I’ll get his pills ready. I’ve put them in the locked cupboard.” Bill tells her, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing the few pill pots out. “Can’t be too careful anymore.” Bill sighs, resting a hand on the counter. “Bill I can’t find my blue jeans!” Campbell calls walking into the kitchen. “They are on top of the dryer.” Bill calls back, snapping out of his daze. 

“Right, so you’ve just had your pills, finished breakfast and brushed your teeth. So before I go what do you have to do next?” Bill watches Campbell carefully. “I have to write my report for the therapist about what happened so we can talk about it in a few days.” Campbell says. “But can I do it later.” He slumps against his chair. “Campbell, if you get it done you can have a cocoa. Now please behave.” Bill kisses the top of his head, ruffling his hair. “I’ll read this when I get home.” He points to the notebook. “I’ll call at lunch.” He tells Virginia before grabbing his bag and leaving. When the door shuts Campbell puts his pen down, moving over to the sofa and grabbing the remote. “Campbell?” Virginia says, standing in front of the TV. “You need to get your report done. Give me the remote.” Campbell leans to the side trying to look around her legs. “What’s the point. I don’t want to talk about what happened. It’s done now isn’t it.” Virginia sits down next to the boy, taking the remote and turning the TV off. “Why don’t we just talk and I write it for you?” She suggests, turning around to grab the notebook and pen. “Okay.” Campbell shrugs, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

Virginia places a plate in front of Campbell before going to the ringing phone. “Hello Bill. Yeah Campbell is just eating lunch now… yep we sorted his report out. Campbell, do you want to talk to Bill?” He gets up from the table and grabs the phone. “Hey Bill! Yes I’ve been good. Full House is on later can I watch that? I’ve done my report. I only complained a little. No! But… alright.” Campbell sighs. “Okay, bye.” He grumbles passing the phone back to Virginia. “What happened?” She asks into the phone, nodding a few times. “Okay, I will. Bye.” She puts the phone down, going back to the counter to make her own lunch. “Why’s Bill being so strict?” Campbell asks as she sits opposite him. “He’s just being cautious. Doesn’t want you to be in hospital again and I bet you don’t want to be either.” Campbell shakes his head, taking a sip of his water. “That reminds me.” She gets up and grabs his pills from the locked counter and passes him two of them. “So you can watch TV for a little bit but he wants you to read some of your book as well.” 

“Hello?” Bill calls out as he comes through the door. Campbell was curled up on the sofa, reading his book whilst Virginia was washing up some plates. “Has he been alright?” Bill asks, sitting next to the boy and kissing his cheek, surprised when the boy keeps his eyes to the book. “Yeah, only complained a little when I turned the TV off. Nothing I’m not used to. Everything running smoothly at work without me?” She asks, smiling at Bill. “Just about.” He shrugs, moving an arm around Campbell. “Are you going to acknowledge that I’m back?” Bill asks, nuzzling his nose into Campbell’s neck. “Hi Bill.” Campbell mutters, pushing Bill’s head out of the way. “Well I’ll leave you alone then. I see how it is.” Bill gets up, opening the fridge and grabbing some stuff. “I’ll get started with the dinner.” Virginia smiles, moving herself to the dining table. “Woah!” They both look over to Campbell who closes the book. “I was not expecting that.” Bill catches the cover of the book. “Are you on the last chapter?” Campbell nods, getting up and walking over to Bill and wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you.” He mumbles, resting his head against Bill’s back. 

“Did you write this Campbell?” Bill asks looking at the notebook. “Uh, I said it and Virginia wrote it down.” Bill looks over to Virginia. “He’s meant to write it himself. Don’t worry you didn’t know.” Bill passes the notebook back to Campbell. “Can I just copy it? I said it all.” He groans, flicking back to the last page. “As long as it’s all your own words.” Bill says, watching as Campbell gets started. “I think I’m going to take a quick shower.” Virginia says, getting up. “Leave you to get that done.” Campbell rests his head on Bill’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can write this. I’m tired.” Bill rubs his back, shuffling his chair closer. “Come on.” Bill taps the notebook. “I don’t want to talk about what…” Bill stops him. “That trick might work on Virginia but not me. Nice try.” Bill kisses the side of the boy’s head as he sighs and starts writing again. Bill gets up and walks over to the cupboard to measure out Campbell’s pills and pour a glass of water. “There you go. I’ll be back in a second.” He places the stuff down before going into his office and searching for a notebook. He looks to his watch before noting the time and medicine in the book. “Bill?” He turns around when he sees Virginia. “I’ve been writing everything down since he moved in; pills, moods, sleep. It’s obsessive I know but I’ve never. I’ve never met a manic depressive before Campbell. When he moved in I started doing this but now it's more of a habit.” Virginia walks over and grabs the book. “You wanted to be an expert.” Bill nods, leaning against his neck. “It’s the only way I can keep him safe.” 

“Night Virginia.” Campbell waves, leaning against Bill. “Night Campbell, see you in the morning.” Bill wraps his arm around Campbell. “Bill, can I find a new book tomorrow?” Campbell asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Let’s think about that tomorrow. Come here.” Bill holds his arm out to the boy. “I’m not tired.” Bill wraps his arms around Campbell’s waist pulling him back against his chest. “Let’s sleep.” He shuffles so that he is laying down, kissing Campbell softly. “You're comfy.” Campbell chuckles, turning around and resting his face in Bill’s neck. “Close your eyes.” Bill whispers, rubbing the boy’s back. “I’m not -” Campbell is cut off by a large yawn. “Not tired.” Bill smiles, scratching his back gently which he found out comforted the boy. He looks down a few minutes later when he hears snoring. “Not tired indeed.” He says to himself, brushing his hand through the boy’s hair gently. 


End file.
